


tangled up in you

by Lire_Casander



Series: changing the world to be ours [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jokes, M/M, Mentions of the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: today, they're celebrating life
Relationships: Gregory Manes/Isobel Evans, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: changing the world to be ours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147247
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	tangled up in you

**Author's Note:**

> beta’ed by [manesalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex)
> 
> title from _collide_ by howie day
> 
> written for [Malex Cupid 2021](https://malex-cupid.tumblr.com/post/641665312227573760/join-us-in-celebrating-malex-love-for-a), **_day #2: doing the dirty + “the more i look at you, the more i think we need to leave” + favorite steamy interaction_**

Alex enters Planet 7 leaning heavily on his crutch. It’s been one of those exhausting days that leave him longing for a good massage and a night underneath a blanket. But he knows he needed to go through this nightmare of a day — he needed to tie all the loose ends of his military career before his official honorable discharge in a ceremony that will take place in just three days. 

Alex has been ready for this for the longest time — ever since he enlisted, if heʼs being honest with himself — but he hadn’t entertained that thought until heʼd dismantled Project Shepherd entirely and secured everyoneʼs safety. 

Itʼs time for him to live a life away from the violence and the blood. 

He sees his friends — his _family_ — sitting at a table in the furthest end of the bar. He spots Kyle leaning relaxed against the back of the booth, nursing a beer in his right hand, looking over at the bar where Alex can see Rosa ordering whatever theyʼre drinking tonight; Greg is staring adoringly at Isobel while Michael looks annoyed at his sister, whoʼs gesturing wildly as she speaks. Alex decides not to approach them yet, discreetly eavesdropping; itʼs not an usual occurrence that he gets to watch them from the outside looking anything but happy. 

“—and then Max just went and got shitfaced on our twenty-first birthday and—” 

“Isobel, I love you, but if I have to listen to this story one more time, I swear I will break something. With my brain,” Michael interrupts his sister, reaching out with one hand to grab his beer from the table. After his fingers wrap around the bottle, he leans back into the booth and takes a long swig out of it. “Weʼre here to celebrate someone who isn’t one of us extraterrestrials.” 

“There’s no need to be a jerk, Michael,” Isobel doesn’t waste time in replying. “I don’t see anyone else complaining about me giving them _another_ excuse to laugh at my dearest twin.” 

“Uh, you remember youʼre actually not related, right?” Rosa quips as she approaches the table, balancing three beers and a water bottle in her hands. “If not, this is your daily reminder. Also, why are we talking about someone whoʼs currently across the country following my own sister?” 

“Fine, I see youʼre all about serious business,” Isobel relents. “Can I offer a toast, or are you going to forbid me from doing so?” 

“So long as itʼs actually a toast honoring _Alex_ —” Greg starts, only to trail off when he notices Alex standing a few feet away from them. “Look who's sneaked up on us!” 

Everyone turns to face him, and Alex feels a little more self-conscious than he usually does. Michael’s eyes roam over him, and Alex can feel a warmth that has nothing to do with being bashful spreading through his body. “Hey, everyone,” he greets them. “Having fun without me?” 

“Always,” Kyle says, drinking from his beer with a shrug. 

“You make it sound like you're bored,” Isobel points out. 

“Well, youʼve been ranting about Max nonstop,” Rosa exclaims, claiming her seat beside her brother. “As much as I love Liz, and as much as I miss her since she left for Chicago again, I donʼt monopolize the conversations talking about her.” 

“Don't be so tough on her,” Alex scolds them as he drags the crutch across the floor until heʼs sitting down next to Michael. “I actually like listening to you, Isobel.” 

“Someone with class and good taste, evidently!” 

“Hey, I haven't complained either!” Greg pipes in with a slight whine edging his words. 

“My hero!” Isobel mocks a fainting stance before she leans into Gregʼs open arms. 

“Now that we are all together, how about we have some non-Max related fun?” Michael slides his arm around Alex’s shoulders over the booth, raising his beer. “To Alex, welcome back to civilian life.” 

“To Alex!” everyone else at their table echoes, lifting their drinks. 

Alex blushes slightly. Even though he knew heʼd be the center of attention tonight — they're gathered together to celebrate his freedom from the Air Force — he'd rather allow Isobel to tell them more Max-centric stories than to feel their gazes on him. Those anecdotes have the power to transport him to a time when he didn’t have to miss Liz, now that she’s up north following her dream, or Maria, who's helping Mimi settle down at a new care facility all the way in Lubbock, Texas. 

“How does it feel?” Kyle questions after everyone has drunk in Alex’s honor. 

“Like I finally have my life back,” he replies truthfully. In a different setting — in a different life — only Greg would have understood him, freedom finally bubbling up in a world that's been tainted by the firm grip of death. But the people who are toasting right now, enjoying themselves around him — these people know what losing someone means. They know the price to be paid for living a half lie. They have suffered more than anyone should ever be allowed to. And they all came out the other side alive. 

_He_ is alive. Not unscathed, but most definitely alive. 

“Hey, you okay?” Michael whispers to him. They're close enough that Alex doesn’t need to strain his ears to hear the worry laced in his boyfriendʼs words. “You kinda spaced out on us.” 

“Iʼm just tired,” Alex sighs. “Long day. But I need to unwind as well. So, Isobel,” he says louder, catching the attention of everyone at their table. “Do you have any embarrassing stories about Michael?” 

“You traitor!” 

“I like how you think, Manes,” Isobel laughs. She leaves her fancy drink on the table, perfectly manicured fingers tracing patterns on the rim of the glass. “I do have several. But if you insist,” she’s cut off by Kyle groaning loudly. Isobel shoots him a glance that could kill before repeating herself. “If you insist, I will tell you all about how I found out my dear brother was bisexual.” 

“Finally, some juicy goss!” Rosa cries out, leaning on her elbows on the table. 

“You know,” Isobel begins, ignoring Kyleʼs protests in favor of staring at Greg. “I knew about these two way before anyone else.” 

“Because of your powers?” 

“No, silly!” Isobel swats Gregʼs arm in a playful movement. “Because I caught them! One morning I came to the Airstream to catch up with Michael and he insisted on having breakfast by the workshop instead of inside. I found it so weird, and then I noticed Alex’s SUV parked close to the junkyard. I interrupted them while they were,” she lowers her voice dramatically, “doing the dirty.” 

“Enough,” Michael quips in. “No more alcohol for you tonight, Iz.”

“Oh, someone feels attacked,” Rosa singsongs. “Too close for comfort, Guerin?” 

“How come you never said anything?” Alex inquires. He could have sworn that nobody had seen them that morning, but apparently heʼs underestimated Isobelʼs abilities. 

“It was more fun like this. Plus, I wanted to respect Michael’s choices. I thought him not wanting me to enter a closed space reeking of sex was some sort of chivalrous gesture.” 

“Chivalry my—” 

“Watch your language!” Greg taps on the table before pointing at Rosa with his thumb. “Underage ears!” 

“I might have been stuck at nineteen for ten years, but I am not some damsel in distress you need to protect!” 

Alex leans back into Michael’s touch as the conversation around them flows with Rosa trying to prove a point no one there is willing to concede. He hums contentedly, and it's not too much later that heʼs already playing with the ring he wears hanging off a chain. He thinks he may have lost track of time, because when he looks up he catches Michael staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No, nothing at all.” Michael shakes his head. “You’re just gorgeous.” 

“And you're not at all subtle, you suave heathen.” 

“The more I look at you,” Michael whispers into Alex’s ears. “The more I think we need to leave.” 

“And go where?” he plays along. 

“Somewhere where I can reenact that glorious first time at the Airstream after you came back home.” 

Michael’s voice is low and sultry, and it's sending jolts of desire across Alex’s whole body, setting him afire. Sometimes it still amazes him, the effect Michael still has on him — the effect his mere presence has on Michael, if the state of tightness in his pants is anything to go by. 

“Uh,” Alex begins, not sure of what heʼs going to say. “I, uhm, I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back.” 

Michael follows him with his eyes as he stands up on wobbly legs — he can blame it all on the alcohol, later — before getting on his feet as well. “Here, let me help you.” 

“I have an inkling that you're going to be naughty in that bathroom,” Isobel jokes. 

Alex doesn’t deny it — he doesn’t confirm it either — but he grabs Michael's hand and intertwines their fingers together as a declaration to the whole world. He can be in the open with another man, and while he still has a long way to recovery, not flinching when Michael drops a kiss on his cheek feels like a win. 

The catcalls and wolf-whistles follow them all the way to the stall.


End file.
